unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SirBoomaTheGreat
Soulja Boy the Jackal Hello, I'm Meat and Taters-the origional creator of Soulja Boy the Jackal. I must say: thank you! Sadly, the administration deleted the origional a long time ago because they wanted to get rid of fanon. Hope they don't hurt this one. Your work will be appreciated and I don't care if I have to kill and eat these administrators to make sure that happens...lol yeah right, anyway thanks! ''Meat''[[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 03:01, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Follow Up Okay sir. You and I now have been credited for the creation of this article. You are the co-author. As I said before, thank you so much for your contribution and it's nice to see that you liked Prophet of Haters and The Beast. Those were a few of my creations that didn't get deleted. Come to the IRC sometime and we can talk! =) [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 03:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Articles * Hey. Hope you don't mind me asking, but could you comment on those articles of mine that you read? I would like some feedback. Thanks! * As for articles that need help... 1: 2401 Penitent Tangent. It needs to be funnier and longer. It could also use an image. 2: AI. It needs major elongation, an image, and more comedy. 3: Achievement. It needs to be a bit longer and funnier. 4: Anti-Air Wraith. It needs elongation and an image. More jokes. 5: Brute Chopper. It needs to be longer. 6: Brute Prowler. It needs elongation, comedy, and an image. 7: Plasma Rifle. Needs to be rewritten. 8: Bubble Shield. Needs an image and elongation. 9: Coagulation. Needs to be funnier, image, and major elongation. 10: Covenant. Needs to be rewritten. 11: Criminally Insane. Needs to be funnier. 12: Cute Carrier Form. Needs elongation, comedy. 13: Drone. Needs an image. 14: Earth. Needs to be rewritten. 15: Elite Councilor. Needs to be longer. 16: Energy Sword. Needs to be rewritten. 17: Firebomb Grenade. Needs to be rewritten. 18: Food Nipple. Needs to be longer. 19: Frag Grenade. Needs and image. 20: Gravity Hammer. Needs an image. 21: Gruntiness. Currently deleted; the administrators wish for you to give ideas. Don't be outraged, gruntiness will return. For now, give ideas. 22: Battle Rifle. Needs to be rewritten. 23: Halo 2. Needs to be longer and have an image. 24: Halo 3. Needs to be rewritten. 25: Halo: Combat Evolved. Justin Time demands that this article be merged with Halo 1. 26: Hellephant. Needs and image and elongation. 27: Hijack. Needs elongation, image, and comedy. 28: Honor Guard. Needs to be rewritten. 29: Hornet. Needs elongation, and a REAL image. 30: How to Make Hula Hoops for Dummies. Needs elongation. 31: Human-Covenant War. Needs an image. 32: Juggernaut. Needs to be funnier and longer. 33: Longsword. Needs elongation, an image, and comedy. 34: M6C Magnum. Needs an image. 35: M6D Pistol. Needs elongation and an image. 36: Machine Gun Turret. Needs elongation, an image, and comedy. 37: Metropolis. Needs to be rewritten. 38: Microsoft. Needs elongation. 39: Needler. Needs an image. 40: Pelican. Needs to be rewritten. 41: Phantom. Needs elongation and an image. 42: Pillar of Autumn. Needs a REAL image. 43: Planets. Needs an image. 44: Plasma Pistol. Needs an image. 45: Plasma Rifle. Needs to be rewritten. 46: Plasma Grenade. Needs to be rewritten. 47: Pope Yapyap I. Needs elongation and comedy. 48: Pope Yapyap II. Needs elongation and comedy. 50: Power Drainer. Needs elongation, comedy, and an image. Hope that helps! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 07:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) IRC The IRC is a chatting site. You can talk to people there quickly and in a normal manner. It's a chat room pretty much. To get there: 1: Get on mibbit.com 2: Progress through the site by clicking: Start Chatting Now! 3: A screen will come up asking you to type in info. * For the IRC, select: Freenode from the list. * For the Nick, type the name you want people to see you as. * For the Channel(s), tpe: #gruntipedia. If you wanted to talk, I will be there waiting. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] ''Taters...'' 07:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC)